


Something different

by neerapen



Category: Almost Human
Genre: M/M, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 15:51:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3416561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neerapen/pseuds/neerapen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He looks at John and he doesn't know how to explain it, but there's something between them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something different

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iridania](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iridania/gifts).



> Written for the prompt supernatural (I twisted it a bit, I know, but it's from Dorian's perspecitve ;>) for a challenge @ maridichallenge and for Iridania that gave me this prompt: "I was made to feel".  
> I am in love with this show.  
> I am also blaming slashersivi for my presence here today, and thanking her for her superfast beta job!

He looks at John and he doesn't know how to explain it, but there's something between them.

He can't distinguish what it is, if this is anything at all. He feels like there should be an explanation among his files.  His processors are trying to understand, but they can't. It's unsettling, like feeling without power, both incapable of controlling himself and not enough aware to get at what is eluding him.

Part of Dorian tries to classify this thing with terms he already encountered. He recalls Maya and her use of the term "aura", but he discards that option quickly. It's not about auras, it's something more fleeting. Like an emotion, but not just like one of those he's used to experience on a daily basis.

John is frowning at his screen and there it is, the sensation. Tugging something inside of Dorian and asking for attention. Dorian knows that it's caused by John, it's how he identified it on the first place. More or less, anyway.

He breathes in unnecessary air in his system and something inside him relaxes. He needs to focus on the tasks John gave him, but he keeps on thinking about this, and how most of the time he feels more human than he should.

Unexpected emotions and body reactions, instincts and auras. It's all strange and beautiful to him. He's discovering himself once again, in a way he doesn't remember from the last time he was awake.

"Dorian, hey," John's voice is like a dog's bark and is able to refocus Dorian with an efficiency that nobody else has. Another thing he files as strange, but not that much.

"Yes, John?" He asks, smiling at him. A human moves more than a hundred muscles when they smile. He wonders if John knows this.

"Don't  _yes, John_  me," John is moving his digital pen like it's a piece of common plastic.

Dorian manages to restrain himself from blocking John's exaggerated gestures. "That's not a verb, John." But he doesn't add that he knows what John is referring to. It's actually one of his newly born subroutines, acting condescending with John. It fills Dorian with a sense of rightfulness every time he does it.

John is pursing his lips like he does frequently.

"Sorry, John. What do you want to talk about? Your lack of interest for your paperwork?" Dorian likes to count how many times he was responsible for that expression on John too. He also likes to make John smile. This is part of his current problem, because he has noticed that these needs are exclusively correlated to John. Making others smile feels different. Pleasant, but less so.

"Shut up," John is standing up and taking his jacket. Dorian gets up by reflex. "I'm starving, let's go."

Dorian smiles at him and this makes John smile.

There's something between them, something warm that Dorian can feel on the tip of his fingers. It's something special, something that defies certain rules that he knows. He can't classify it.

But he doesn't want it to disappear.

  

 


End file.
